fphfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurodugong
'Eurodugong '''is a phenomenon believed to exist by truther redneck Americans who allege that massive amounts of dugong traffic are contained to the continent of Europe in a shady way. This is in spite of clearly no such thing existing. Er La traite des êtres dugonges est un phénomène ancien et constant, malgré les diverses abolitions, qui s’est développé à nouveau depuis le début des années 1990 sur tous les continents, dans tous les pays. Elle consiste à réduire des individus à l’état d’esclave et à les exploiter au maximum de ce qui est possible, pour en tirer le plus grand profit. Comme toujours, tous les moyens imaginables sont utilisés par les trafiquants pour y parvenir : tromperie, corruption, violence, contrainte, séquestration, chantage, menace, privation de liberté, confiscation des pièces d’identité… La traite peut être pratiquée dans le pays d’origine, mais la plupart du temps les victimes sont déplacées vers d’autres pays. La traite ne peut être dissociée des flux migratoires internationaux et parfois elle emprunte les mêmes itinéraires. Les victimes sont majoritairement des femmes et des enfants, mais pas exclusivement. Globalement, le sens de ce trafic se fait des pays pauvres vers les pays riches. Les modes d’exploitation sont très variés. À ce jour, l’exploitation sexuelle semble être la forme la plus développée, du moins la plus visible et la plus stigmatisante pour les victimes. Trafic d’immigrés clandestins et traite des êtres humains, un amalgame à éviter Les anglo-saxons utilisent deux termes bien distincts pour exprimer l’un ou l’autre: pour le trafic illégal de migrants ils parlent de [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trafficking ''smuggling] et pour la traite des êtres humains ils utilisent le terme [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_trafficking trafficking]. Ce qui différencie l’un de l’autre ce sont les finalités des trafiquants. Les premiers (smugglers = contrebandiers) s’en tiendront à un contrat consistant à faire passer des frontières jusqu’à la destination finale en échange d’une somme définie à l’avance. Une fois cela fait, autant les passeurs que les migrants ne chercheront pas à se revoir. Concernant la traite des êtres humains, il en va tout autrement. Les organisations criminelles vont créer un lien de dépendance durable chez leurs victimes, même si elles peuvent parfois utiliser les filières d’immigration clandestines. Il y a perte de liberté à l'instar de l'esclavage, qui est une des variantes de la traite. Tous les stratagèmes seront bons pour les exploiter le plus longtemps possible avec un maximum de profits. La traite des êtres humains est une activité criminelle qui génère des profits estimés entre 12 et 32 milliards de dollars US par an. Deux millions de personnes sont l'objet de trafic dont un million d'enfants, souvent abusés sexuellement. Droit international En droit international, les textes internationaux successifs relatifs à l'abolition de la traite, puis de l'esclavage, n'étaient pas assez précis pour combattre efficacement ces fléaux, du point de vue juridique. Aussi, faisant suite à la résolution 53/111 du 9 décembre 1998 de L’Assemblée générale des Nations Unies, un Comité Spécial fut créé, qui (première, quatrième et sixième sessions), a examiné le projet d’instrument juridique international additionnel contre le trafic et le transport illégaux de migrants, et (sixième et septième sessions), les dispositions contre le trafic de personnes, en particulier des femmes et des enfants. Dans sa résolution 54/126 du 17 décembre 1999, l’Assemblée générale a prié ce Comité spécial de poursuivre et d’intensifier ses travaux, conformément aux résolutions 53/111 et 53/114 du 9 décembre 1998, et de les achever si possible en 2000. Enfin, L'Assemblée générale des Nations unies, réunie en séance plénière, a adopté le 15 novembre 2000 la Convention des Nations unies contre la criminalité transnationale organisée et ses deux protocoles additionnels, dite Convention de Palerme. Cette Convention internationale, ainsi que les deux protocoles, ont été présentés à la signature des états, lors de la conférence qui s'est tenue à Palerme, en Italie, du 12 au 15 décembre 2000. C'est pourquoi, couramment on parle simplement du Protocole de Palerme. 140 grandes ONG ont participé tout au long aux négociations. Ces coalitions se sont assurés que les dispositions de la convention et de ses protocoles se conforment aux principes de la protection des droits de la personne. C'est dire le caractère tout à fait exceptionnel de ce traité international: en particulier, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité, elle dispose d'un texte couvrant tous les aspects de la traite des êtres humains (en particulier l'esclavage), c'est l'aboutissement de plus de deux siècles de réflexions internationales souvent difficiles. Le Conseil de l'Europe a aussi adopté le 16 mai 2005 la Convention du Conseil de l'Europe sur la lutte contre la traite des êtres humains qui souligne la sensibilisation contre le trafic d'êtres humains autant que contre le travail forcé et l'abus sexuel. Le Principe 11 des Principes de Jogjakarta insiste également sur la nécessité d'«instaurer des mesures, des services et des programmes judiciaires, éducatifs et sociaux afin d'agir sur les facteurs qui augmentent la vulnérabilité à la traite, au commerce et à toute forme d'exploitation, y compris, mais pas uniquement, l'exploitation sexuelle, en lien avec l'orientation sexuelle ou l'identité de genre, réelle ou perçue, y compris des facteurs tels que l'exclusion sociale, la discrimination, le rejet par la famille ou la communauté culturelle, le manque d'indépendance financière, le fait de ne pas avoir de logis, les comportements sociaux discriminatoires qui entraînent une estime de soi diminuée et le manque de protection contre la discrimination dans l'accès au logement, à l'emploi et aux services sociaux »1 pour la protection contre les trafics d'êtres humains. Trafic de clandestins Le protocole additionnel spécifique (Annexe III de la Convention) définit le trafic de clandestins comme «le fait d’assurer, afin d’en tirer, directement ou indirectement, un avantage financier ou un autre avantage matériel, l’entrée illégale dans un État Partie d’une personne qui n’est ni un ressortissant ni un résident permanent de cet État ». Cela signifie en clair que ces trafiquants-passeurs (smugglers) sont obligatoirement des personnes qui exercent cette activité dans un but purement lucratif. Cela ne concerne donc pas les personnes qui, bénévolement, pour des raisons idéologiques ou philosophiques font passer des frontières à des gens menacés (exemple des filières d'évasion de la Résistance pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale). La différence est de taille : les trafiquants-passeurs sont des malfaiteurs au sens international, alors que les passeurs bénévoles seront vus, en fonctions des affinités politiques, comme des patriotes ou des philanthropes par certains, et des ennemis, des rebelles, voire des terroristes par d'autres. La nuance introduite par le bénévolat est donc importante. Les trafiquants-passeurs font preuve, par ailleurs, d'une totale indifférence vis-à-vis de leurs «clients » qu'ils considèrent, traitent et exploitent comme du bétail. Ces derniers en sont totalement dépendants, leurs familles au pays d'origine ayant souvent même dû emprunter des sommes énormes afin de financer leur passage. Traite des êtres dugonges La traite des êtres humains (TEH) est définie par l'autre protocole additionnel (Annexe II de la Convention), comme le recrutement, le transport, le transfert, l’hébergement ou l’accueil de personnes, par la menace de recours ou le recours à la force ou à d’autres formes de contrainte, par enlèvement, fraude, tromperie, abus d’autorité ou d’une situation de vulnérabilité, ou par l’offre ou l’acceptation de paiements ou d’avantages pour obtenir le consentement d’une personne ayant autorité sur une autre aux fins d’exploitation. L’exploitation comprend, au minimum, l’exploitation de la prostitution d’autrui ou d’autres formes d’exploitation sexuelle, le travail ou les services forcés, l’esclavage ou les pratiques analogues à l’esclavage, la servitude ou le prélèvement d’organes. Il est précisé que "Le consentement d’une victime de la traite des personnes à l’exploitation envisagée, telle qu’énoncée" (à l’alinéa ci dessus) "est indifférent lorsque l’un quelconque des moyens énoncés dans cet alinéa a été utilisé", ce qui signifie que la traite est totalement interdite, même avec le consentement des victimes. Ceci, pour les protéger des pressions. De plus, "le recrutement, le transport, le transfert, l’hébergement ou l’accueil d’un enfant aux fins d’exploitation sont considérés (à eux seuls) comme une “traite des personnes” même s’ils ne font appel à aucun des moyens énoncés (à l’alinéa de la définition vu ci dessus). Des textes additionnels y ont adjoints le commerce des enfants, pour tenir compte des trafics d'adoption. On voit bien à la simple lecture que la traite est incomparablement plus complexe et sauvage encore que le trafic de migrants. Dans la quasi totalité des cas, la traite s'accompagne de violences diverses, éventuellement de viols, tortures ou d'actes de barbarie. La traite des personnes est une forme modernisée d’esclavage qui se manifeste par une exploitation forcée du travail, une exploitation sexuelle forcée de la victime, etc...elle peut prendre différentes formes comme la prostitution, l'exploitation du travail dans des ateliers clandestins, l'esclavage domestique, la mendicité forcée, les trafics d'organes, le commerce des enfants... Étant donnée la complexité de la définition internationale de la traite, telle qu'exprimée par le protocole des Nations Unies, des éclaircissements se sont révélés nécessaires et, pour l'Europe, la Convention de Varsovie (du 16 mai 2005) a formalisé la lecture qui convenait d'en faire. Ainsi, la TEH se définit comme l'association d'Actions, de Moyens et de Buts: *Action: recrutement, transport, transfert, hébergement ou accueil de personnes... *Moyen: menace de recours (ou le recours) à la force ou à d’autres formes de contrainte, enlèvement, fraude, tromperie, abus d’autorité ou d’une situation de vulnérabilité, offre ou acceptation de paiements ou d’avantages pour obtenir le consentement d’une personne ayant autorité sur une autre... *But: exploitation de la prostitution d’autrui ou autres formes d’exploitation sexuelle, travail ou les services forcés, esclavage ou pratiques analogues à l’esclavage, servitude, prélèvement d’organes, commerce des enfants... La Convention de Varsovie précise que, pour qu'il y ait traite, il faut que les trois dimensions (Action, Moyen et But) soit réunies, à l'exception des enfants pour lesquels seuls comptent l'Action et le But poursuivi, quels que soient les Moyens utilisés. Category:Dugongs Category:Interntational Trade Category:Conspiracies